Tai Bai Yun Sheng
Tai Bai Yun Sheng, he was an old man. He was tall with a strangely ancient appearance. The hair near his temples had turned white and his face was filled with deep wrinkles. He was already over eighty but his eyes were not dim and blurred, instead had a gentle look that seemed to pity the fate of mankind along with a calmness that had seen through the secular world. Tai Bai Yun Sheng, he not an ordinary person, he was one of the extremely rare time path Gu Master, he also healing Gu Master. Even though he was not good at fighting, his prestige in Northern Plains was like the sun in daytime, his influence was spread throughout the entire region. Tai Bai Yun Sheng, he was a living legend among people of Northern Plains. He was a loner, he was publicly accepted as a great righteous path Gu Master. His benevolence reputation had entered the depths of Northern Plains' people, the level of his prestige far surpassing people like Chang Shan Yin, Hei Lou Lan and Liu Wen Wu. Tai Bai Yun Sheng, he's a member alliance group of Hei Tribe. The Past Tai Bai Yun Sheng, since he was seven, he had been determined to travel the Northern Plains to help common people. His life was full of turmoil, as he was frequently toyed by fate. He became an enslaved Gu Master after his tribe was annihilated, then he was betrayed by his wife and became a captive of variant men. Then in a fortuitous encounter, he obtained a time path Gu Immortal's inheritance and was rescued by his brothers when he was at the verge of death. According to Fang Yuan previous life Part 1 = Tai Bai Yun Sheng had joined Hei Tribe army at some point and onwards, Tai Bai Yun Sheng provided an enormous assistance to Hei Lou Lan. Hei Lou Lan being able to become the winner and get throne of Imperial Court in the end was mostly because of Tai Bai Yun Sheng. But Tai Bai Yun Sheng had a benevolent character and during the expedition, Tai Bai Yun Sheng became deeply aware of Hei Lou Lan's savage and brutal nature. Thus, when Tai Bai Yun Sheng entered Imperial Court Blessed Land and advanced to Gu Immortal, Tai Bai Yun Sheng did not agree to Hei Bai's request to become Hei Tribe's external supreme elder. Part 2 = When Tai Bai Yun Sheng became a Gu Immortal, heaven and earth reacted and Dao marks attracted each other, making the two Rank 5 "Gu" River As Before and Mountain As Before spontaneously merge together to form Rank 6 Immortal "Gu" Landscape As Before. Trivia In the past, Hei Tribe's supreme elder Hei Bai took a fancy to Tai Bai Yun Sheng, guiding and rescuing him many times. Hei Bai thought highly of Tai Bai Yun Sheng and believed Tai Bai Yun Sheng was a seed to growth in the future. Hei Bai had hopes for Tai Bai Yun Sheng would advancing to Gu Immortal realm, so Tai Bai Yun Sheng would become prosperity to Hei Tribe.